


Here with me

by Matthew1972



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay, POV Sam Winchester, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: Castiel takes him apart one healing touch of raw pleasure at the time, and Sam doesn't mind one bit, far from it. What they hadn't named before changes one night when Castiel shows Sam the truth in their hearts with a Christmas gift.





	Here with me

Reason had left him. All Sam could do to anchor himself was cling on to the bed sheets. The padded leather cuffs dug into his wrists and ankles, holding him bound to the mattress and yet floating on high on the freedom of submission. Stress had fallen away to tension of a more than pleasurable kind. The world outside of his bedroom in the bunker no longer mattered to him. What mission?

Everything Sam was narrowed in on the sweet pressure in his ass, the push and pull of curling fingers, slicked with lube. Always slow but insistent Castiel played with his sensitive walls. Tempting his body with desire… and taunting him with the promise of what he too had denied him so far. Castiel had blown his mind long ago. Because of his intimate knowledge of his body and soul, he had torn down Sam's defences until everything he was got reduced to pleasure points and touch. All Sam ached for now was for him to go in for the kill.

But Castiel wasn't ready. Since the former angel had fallen from heaven and become human he had figured out that there were more ways than one to heal another soul. What had some weeks ago started out with hugs and kisses had grown into something the two of them hadn't named. Where Sam had once taught him of what humans liked Castiel had since taken over, eager to offer him comfort by touch and a means for them both to for a while forget the shadows which hunted them.

They didn't need speech to name what they were aching for. One look… and they found the way to retreat together. Silent, until Castiel locked the door and Sam let himself be pulled near. Touch chased away what nothing else could. Sam no longer felt shy to stand naked before the intense scrutiny of blue eyes he knew better each time. New scars locked away to mind, a favour he returned, but only afterwards.

"Want you. Can I?" Castiel always asked for his consent, and Sam never refused him what they both were hard for the moment the leather cuffs fell in place…

Fast lost in the sensations Castiel pulled from him today Sam could not find his voice, not even had he tried to form words to how he was feeling. It was impossible. He felt too much, and yet not enough. His cock and ass ached with how good it felt to be at the mercy of hands which knew how to push all of his buttons and leave him hanging on the edge. Sam was so sensitive by now that it hurt, so desperate to have more of the wicked torment of touch too despite of how everything in his body screamed for mercy.

"Please", he managed at last, not sure anymore about what he was asking for. The fingers though slid from his depths. Sam whimpered at the unwanted emptiness. "No… I want…"

"I've got you."

More than a promise it was a confirmation. Sam had no time to catch his breath for in the next moment the hard cock he'd ached for pushed inside of him. Slow tenderness forgotten Castiel slid home in one assured, sensual move, driving into his prostate like he belonged there. Breathless under the stretch of fulness Sam clenched around him in a request for more. Castiel was by no means small, but the friction of his shameless greed felt perfect to Sam tonight. He needed to feel that twitch of pain… the reminder of his human desires, and how he loved to submit to the whims of another.

"Don't", Castiel warned as he pulled away. Warm lips teased the skin behind his ear, before teeth nipped at his flesh, driving home both the order and the claim upon his body. Sam knew the bite was going to show, but for once he didn't care about hiding what they'd been up to. He was too lost to how good it felt to have Castiel roll his hips into his, steady and firm, filling him the second he had eased off on his grip.

Writhing in his binds Sam arched up his hips in answer to each thrust. A slight shift, and Castiel found the angle by which he felt every inch of his hard cock split him open. Sam cried out in raw lust. "Cas…" He wanted to ask for touch, but drew short on a groan of frustrated pleasure when Castiel buried himself deep inside of him, only to fall still. "I…"

Fingers carded through his hair, brushing over his scalp and teasing along the shell of his ear to move over to his held together bound wrists far above his head. "Not yet", warm lips ghosted against his skin when Castiel spoke. "The time inside of here is ours. Let me make the most of it. For you…"

"Yeah." Sam sighed, lost for words under how the warm lips continued to play with his skin while Castiel held him pinned in place on the mattress.

Slower now than before the cock inside of him moved over his walls, teasing him from the inside out and to full depth on each thrust. More so than on any previous time they had made love Castiel extended the sensations he pulled from him. Sam could feel himself shatter further apart under each intimate caress and the sparks of bliss which tore into his spine.

The hand held around his cuffed wrists tightened, almost possessively so and yet with enough thoughtfulness to stroke a single thumb over his flesh to feel his pulse. Castiel needed him to feel cared for, and Sam whimpered under the attentive words whispered against his flesh. "Beautiful. So submissive, willing and strong enough to break like this."

"Cas, I need you to…" Sam begged for his cock to be touched at last. He was so close that he could taste it, but he needed more stimulation to come and so far Castiel was denying him on that part. The bastard was driving him insane… and Sam loved it.

"No." Harder now Castiel fucked into his pliant body, changing angle to take him even deeper. "Let me have it, Sam. Like this." Relentless in his pursuit to push him over the edge Castiel tore into his prostate, and again.

Under the onslaught of pure bliss sent into his body Sam arched his back. He curled his fingers into the sheets until his knuckles turned white and every other muscle in his body too tensed up. Nothing else felt this painfully good. Each wicked brush of pleasure over his nerve endings came with precision and blind recklessness. Finesse threatened to fail, but Castiel held on strong and he was nothing if not determined when he intended to heal him. Sam could only yield to the human powers Castiel held over his body, closing his eyes in pure delight.

At last raw bliss tore him apart at the seams. Untouched but for the oh so perfect friction inside of his ass Sam came hard, clenching around the next thrust in his need to feel it all. To his joy he felt the body above his rip into him for one last time. Warm seed filled him where he was still trapping Castiel in place with him… until in the vague distance he felt the warm body roll away from his to free his by now sore legs and then arms too.

* * *

Still breathless and feeling more than sated Sam rolled onto his left side to make room for Castiel. To his joy his lover hugged himself shamelessly and with a contented sigh into his waiting hold. Warm lips pressed a kiss against his throat while he pulled the sheets in around them. "Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas."

Sam blinked open his eyes to face Castiel. "What?" He startled at the sight of the small, bright red gift wrapped box held out to him on the palm of the hand which had done in his mind.

"Go on. Open it."

Driven forth by the small blush on Castiel's face Sam accepted the gift. Half sitting up he unpacked it, only to stare in awe at what awaited him inside on a bed of red velvet. Two matching black leather bracelets spoke of what they never had dared to tempt with promises. Their fears to love the other and be left alone on the whims of fate had so far held them back, but maybe no more?

With the kind of lives they were living loss came hand in hand. Sam for one feared that one day Castiel would be called to the heavens once more. That if not human anymore he would no longer have the same desires and he'd end their relationship. But then, wasn't it more likely that as a hunter Sam fell first? If so, was it not better to have held then not to have known what he had now?

"Is it too much? It is, isn't it?" Castiel winced.

Sam was fast to lean forwards and kiss the small frown of doubt away. "No. It is just, you've caught me off guard. I didn't expect…" He blushed under the look of emotions so raw and unshielded from him that it stole his breath away. Since when did he deserve this amount of trust?

"Dean said you don't do Christmas well, but Sam, this is my first one here on Earth, as a human, and I don't want to lose us. Even if things change, the time we have had so far and what is yet to come… I will cherish them always."

Moved by the truth of what Castiel blurted out between the lines and how he had begun to feel the same way Sam picked up one of the bracelets. He eyed the sigil engraved in the broad silver lock, a promise written in Enochian. By now Castiel had taught him enough about the angel language so that he could get the jest of his meaningful message. This one provided a protection spell meant to store the memories they had made together… even should the future part them. As long as they wore these sigils it held them connected on the level of souls.

"So will I." Awed by the gesture he leaned forwards to seal their promise with a kiss… lost in the second Castiel answered it in kind. Coming up for air he took his lover's nearest wrist to lock the first bracelet in place. Fastening the other in place around his own right wrist Sam pushed Castiel to lie down and curl up by his side. "Merry Christmas to you too."


End file.
